Spanky Meets Sprinkle
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: I changed the rating due to some bathroom humor and violence outside of the ring. Spanky lays eyes on Sprinkle, the newest addition to SmackDown! and the biggest child at heart ever. R
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: The first chapter might sound really lame because it's 1:46 am right on, Monday morning. I'm supposed to be asleep but, I dreamed about this idea, it woke me up and now I have an urge to write. Vince McMahon is the head honcho of WWE. He owns everything. The wrestlers own themselves and the music mentioned in here at any time is owned by the singer and the writer. I own nothing but, the original character in this story, Alicia Owens aka Sprinkle.  
  
It was another taping of WWE SmackDown! and backstage, Bradshaw and Farooq of the APA were sitting around in their office, flipping through the issue of Playboy magazine with Torrie Wilson on the cover. The two men had large smiles on their faces as they stared at the amazing body of Torrie Wilson, baring it all. Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching them, small footsteps. A small voice saying "Hey guys!" was heard. Bradshaw and Farooq turned around to see Brian Kendrick, also known as Spanky standing behind them, trying to get a better look at the magazine. Farooq, who was holding the magazine caught Spanky trying to peer at it and shut it. He placed it on the table.  
  
"Damn, Spanky! Ain't you a little too young for this stuff?" Farooq asked, as Bradshaw handed him a can of beer.  
  
"Can I have one?" He asked, as Bradshaw raised him eyebrow at the youngster.  
  
"Sorry, Spanky but, we don't serve root beer. You're going to have to go to the vending machine for that!" The two large men laughed, as Spanky sighed. He was used to it but, he still wanted to fit in. He was about to speak when, he saw her. She was dressed in a ballerina's outfit, decked out in pink. She was wearing a light pink leotard, along with matching leg warmers, ballet slippers and a frilly tutu. The only thing that wasn't so ballerina of her was that her long blonde hair was in french braid pigtails, instead of the traditional bun. She wore a tiny bit of glitter around her eyes, making her already amazing blue eyes stand out. Her small hand knocked on the wooden door that was the office's door. She opened the door herself, slowly. Spanky, Farooq and Bradshaw stared at her as she gave them a shy smile.  
  
"Hi, sorry to be a bother but, do you guys happen to know where room 143 is?" She asked, in a quiet voice. It was so gentle that it sounded like a whisper.  
  
"Sorry but, fans aren't allowed into the locker rooms." Bradshaw stated, drinking his beer.  
  
"I'm not a fan. I'm the new diva here on SmackDown. My name is Alicia Owens but, you can call me Sprinkle." She told them, introducing herself.  
  
"You're the new diva?" Farooq asked, still amazed because she was so tiny. Sprinkle looked hardly like an adult, standing at only 5'1" and probably weighing at just the 100 mark. She nodded.  
  
"Well then, room 143 is down to your left." He told her, as she smiled gratefully.  
  
"Thank you so much! I've been looking for it for the past fifteen minutes. It was nice meeting you!" She called as she walked to her locker room.  
  
"Damn! She's a diva? She looks like one of those teeny-boppers!" Bradshaw laughed, as Spanky was still amazed by her. Farooq laughed along, but then found Spanky not joining in on the laughter. "Spanky? You okay?"  
  
  
  
Farooq asked, as Brian Kendrick snapped out of his trance. "Yeah, yeah. I'll see you guys later." He told them, walking out of the office and not even bothering to go out the door. Kendrick made his way down the hallway, over to locker room 143. He gave the door a knock and a small voice shouted,  
  
"Coming!" A few seconds later, the door opened and Sprinkle answered. "Hi!" She greeted cheerfully with a huge grin.  
  
"Hi! My name is Brian Kendrick, also known as Spanky. I was with the APA but, I forgot to introduce myself. Welcome to the WWE." He said, sticking out his hand. She put her small hand into his and shook it.  
  
"Hi Spanky! My name is Alicia Owens but, you can call me Sprinkle. Thank you so much for the welcome!"  
  
"No problem. When did you sign?"  
  
"About two months ago. I was just developing until now. I actually have a debut match tonight."  
  
"That's cool. Against who?" Spanky asked, mesmerized by Sprinkle's beauty.  
  
"Dawn Marie." She answered, with a smile. "I can't wait. This is what I've been waiting for my whole life." Sprinkle added, while looking at the clock.  
  
"Good luck on the match."   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I've got to go. I'll see you around."  
  
"Okay, bye!"  
  
"Bye!" He said to her, walking off with a smile on his face. Sprinkle looked at the clock once again and saw that she had fifteen minutes until it was time for her match. She shut the door behind her and walked over to her bright pink duffle bag. She opened it up and took a look around. A vast majority of her belongings were pink. After clawing through it for a couple of minutes, she finally came across what she wanted, a pink feather boa, a silver tiara and a silver wand. She took the items out of the bag and zipped it back up. After placing them on the floor beside her, she began to stretch.  
  
Dawn Marie was already out in the ring, waiting for her opponent. She leaned against the ropes thinking, 'I wonder what this kid is like...' as the fans stood behind her, some cheering and some booing. At that moment, "Move Over" by the Spice Girls began to play on the PA system and Sprinkle appeared on the stage, dressed in her ballerina costume, along with the feather boa wrapped around her neck, the tiara placed on her head and the wand in hand. Dawn Marie automatically started laughing when she caught sight of the newest addition to the SmackDown! roster. The fans began to laugh too, as Sprinkle pranced down the ramp, twirling and doing ballet moves. The ring announcer then spoke,  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen...making her debut on SmackDown!, from Rochester, New York, please welcome...SPRINKLE!" The crowd laughed even louder at her name. She brushed it off and entered the ring. Sprinkle then took off her tiara, boa, wand and tutu. She was now set to wrestle. Dawn Marie was still chuckling at the sight of her opponent. Sprinkle stepped up to Dawn Marie and looked at her. The bell rang and the two women locked up. Still laughing and underestimating the young women's power, Dawn lost the tie-up and was now in a headlock from Sprinkle. Dawn elbowed her way out but, only to get knocked down by Sprinkle's forearm.  
  
"She's small!" Michael Cole pointed out, as him and Tazz watched the match.  
  
"But, she's doing pretty good right now!" Tazz chimed in, as the two women began going at it. Dawn was clawing at Sprinkle and the two were rolling around on the mat. Sprinkle rolled on top of Dawn and got up. She pulled Dawn Marie up by her hair and tossed her to the other side of the ring. Dawn got up and speared down Sprinkle. Dawn went for the cover. 1...2...Sprinkle kicked out, just in the nick of time.  
  
"Oh, so close!" Tazz called it, as Dawn had just suplexed Sprinkle. Dawn Marie was getting the upper hand on the rookie, taking it to her. But, that all changed when Sprinke blocked a shot from Dawn and began dishing it out. Sprinkle slapped Dawn Marie across the face and then gave her a bulldog. The little one began to get vicious because she didn't stop there. She began stomping on the brunette, unleashing it all.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't judge her by her size?" Michael Cole asked. "I mean, she's taking it to Dawn Marie!" He added, as Tazz nodded in agreement. Sprinkle stopped stomping on Dawn, letting her get up. Dawn rose but was kicked in the stomach and then became the reciever of a hard DDT. Sprinkle went for the cover. 1...2...3! "Move Over" by the Spice Girls played again as the ref raised Sprinkle's arm in the air. She smiled and put her tutu, tiara and boa back on. With the silver wand in hand, she pranced backstage. 


	2. Chapter Two

Author's Note: I don't own anything. If I did, I'd be on a private island, sipping on some expensive drink that comes with one of those umbrella things. The only thing I own is the character of Alicia Owens aka Sprinkle.  
  
Sprinkle had just gotten backstage and came to realization that half of the SmackDown! roster was staring at her. Her face began to grow as pink as her ballerina costume as she smiled and began walking to her locker room. She passed Torrie Wilson and Billy Gunn when she was going to her locker room. The two of them stared and whispered as she opened her door and walked in. "What the hell is up with her clothes?" Torrie asked, as Billy shrugged.  
  
"How old is she? Five?" Billy joked, and Torrie Wilson let out a laugh. Spanky was about three feet away from the two of them, listening in on what they were saying. He wanted to jump infront of them and scream for making fun of her but, he couldn't. Billy was too big of a guy. He cringed as he remembered the time he had to face Brock Lesnar. Brock was a monster, tearing him apart. Spanky snapped back into reality and found himself in the hallways, alone. He wandered off to find something to do.  
  
Inside her locker room, Sprinkle sat on her couch, twiddling her thumbs. She was bored now that she didn't have a match. Sprinkle laid her five-foot-one frame on the couch, looking up at the plain, white, and boring ceiling. What a drag this was. She was kind of bummed that nobody had welcomed her. Nobody except for Brian Kendrick. The blonde smiled as she remembered the small conversation she had with him, and how handsome he looked. She wanted to go and talk to him but, she was too shy. Sprinkle had never really been good with boys in the past. There was this one time where a boy named Kyle Lawrence, whom she had a crush on and she was always nervous around him. There was this one time where she had shed her kidlike clothes into something that wasn't her, just to impress him. It worked. Kyle began liking her, but it was only because of the way she dressed. Instead of her usual jeans and logo tees, she was in a mini-skirt and skimpy little shirts. The whole ordeal lasted a whole week before Sprinkle got sick of parading around in the barely-there outfits and Kyle had totally blown her off. That was when she was eighteen and now she was twenty-one. The whole guy situation had gone downhill from that point.   
  
Spanky walked the halls, frowning. He had been pushed out of everybody's locker room. He tried to hang out with Matt Hardy and his follower, Shannon Moore but Matt told Kendrick that he didn't have enough Mattitude to be ten feet close to him so, they shoved him out. Next, Spanky tried to play cards and drink with the APA but, they told him that he was too young to play and drink. He sighed. He wasn't too young. Just because he looked like a kid doesn't mean that he wasn't one. Brian Kendrick was twenty-four years old but stood only at five-foot-eight and weighed one-hundred and seventy-five pounds. He remembered the times when he was teased for being a small guy when he started wrestling. He sure proved them wrong. After he had been rejected by Billy Gunn, Torrie Wilson, Nidia and Jamie Noble, Spanky sighed. He was the backstage loner. With nobody to hang out with, he continued to wander around. He stopped when he came across locker room 143. The room was Sprinkle's. 'Maybe she'll hang out with me...' He thought as he raised his hand and went to go knock on the door, when the knob turned and it opened. Sprinkle walked out and saw Spanky standing infront of her door. "Spanky!" She said, with a smile.  
  
"Hey." He said, trying to stay calm and cool but, inside he was a nervous wreck.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, her eyes meeting his.  
  
"I was just walking around and I was wondering if you wanted to do something?" He smiled, nervously. Her reassuring smile made him feel better.  
  
  
  
"I'd love to! I was going for a walk anyways. So, why don't we together?" Sprinle suggested.  
  
"That's cool." He told her, and the two began walking out of the arena. What a sight that was. Two people who looked like kids, walking and talking together. One looked like a little ballerina and the other was wearing a hawaiian print t-shirt and a pair of matching baggy shorts. The two exited the arena and walked into the night. The stars were just coming out and they walked along the streets, getting to know each other. Every minute they spent with each other, they were falling for each other. The two found out that they shared a love for cartoons and were always up early on Saturday Morning to catch their favorites.   
  
"I can't believe I found somebody that likes Recess as much as I do!" Spanky laughed as the two were walking back to the arena.  
  
  
  
"Yeah well, I'm like a kid." She told him, as he held the door open for her. He walked her to her locker room. As she approached the door, she spun around. "Thanks for such a good time."   
  
"No problem. Maybe we can do this again some time?" He asked her, running his hand through his hair while sticking the other in his pocket. They grinned at each other.  
  
"Sure. I'll talk to you later. I need to pack up and head to the hotel. Good night, Spanky."  
  
"Good night, Sprinkle." Before he could turn and walk away, Sprinkle placed her hand on Spanky, pulling him closer to her and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled and opened her door, walking in. After she had shut the door, Spanky placed his hand on the spot that she had kissed and grinned. He then walked off, a happy man. 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates! My net is busted and all that. Well, here's the third chapter! And I don't own anything except for Sprinkle.  
  
Once again, it was another taping of SmackDown! This week, Sprinkle was set to face Shaniqua. She was terrified of the Amazon woman, knowing that she would get crushed into pieces. Shaniqua was maybe six-foot tall and Sprinkle was one five-foot-one. When she heard the tragic news, she cringed and was ready to hurl. But, she couldn't. She came to the WWE to prove that even somebody her size could tackle down the monsters and she was going to do it. That night, Sprinkle was wearing a light yellow baby doll tee with Strawberry Shortcake on the front and a pair of light blue lowrise jeans. On her feet were a pair of white classics. Her blonde hair was in a high side ponytail. She was walking along the hallways, before the show started. Her match was later in the night and she was just trying to calm her nerves. She paced around in one of the empty hallways, running her fingers through her ponytail. Her hand began to tug at it, as she began to grow even more nervous. Was she going to be able to face Shaniqua? The thought of the fierce and gigantic diva getting rid of her in two seconds crossed her mind and Sprinkle shuddered. She continued walking back and forth, back and forth. Her heart was pounding three times as fast as usual, and she was shaking. Sprinkle didn't notice when a door slowly opened. She didn't hear the footsteps but, she felt the light tap on her shoulder. It sent her jumping into the air and screaming in surprise. Sprinkle turned around to catch Spanky standing there, looking worried. "Are you alright?" He asked, scratching his head and then running his hands through his sandy blonde hair.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I just didn't notice you. Sorry if I sounded like I was freaked out." She apologized, smiling a little bit.  
  
  
  
"It's okay. Why are you so jumpy?"  
  
"I have to face Shaniqua tonight." She answered, making a face. His eyes almost popped out of his head.  
  
"Are you serious? What is Vince trying to do? Kill you?"  
  
"I know!" She stated in agreement. "But, I guess I have to do it. I'm not going to back down from anything. I'm just really nervous."  
  
"I see. I totally understand what you're talking about. I get nervous when I face big guys too. Your match isn't until later, I was wondering if you wanted to go get a bite to eat?"  
  
"Sure!" She answered, smiling.  
  
"Great. I know this cool Italian place."  
  
  
  
"Italian? Isn't it fancy? I don't really have anything nice with me..." She trailed off, as he began to reassure her.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You don't have to get all dressed up. We can go in these clothes." He told her, as he began fishing for his car keys in the pockets of his blue and black board shorts.  
  
"Okie dokie." She smiled and the two of them began walking to the parking lot.  
  
Spanky and Sprinkle were now at the Italian restaraunt, talking as they were waiting for their food. An accordian player was playing in the background, as some fancier couples stared at the two young people, having a good time. Everything was candle-lit as the waiter approached Spanky and Sprinkle. He set the gigantic plate of spaghetti in the middle of the table and placed a fork infront of each of them. The two stopped talking and began eating.  
  
Midway during the meal, Sprinkle stuck her fork into the spaghetti. So did Spanky. The two weren't really paying attention to the food, they were watching the overweight accordian player. The two put the spaghetti in their mouths at the same time, not knowing that they were eating the same piece. They inched closer and closer, eating that same piece of noodle. They didn't notice it until they both reached the middle and ended up with their lips meeting at the middle of the table. People all around began gushing over the two. Sprinkle and Spanky noticed and Spanky bit the noodle. The two automatically went back to their seats. 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: I don't own anything except for Sprinkle.  
  
Spanky and Sprinkle were now back at the arena, and doing everything in their power to avoid each other. The instant that they arrived at the arena, they had parted ways without even saying good-bye. It was because they were too embarrassed about it. After the kiss, the whole place began clapping and gushing. One man even started taking pictures. They escaped as fast as they could to the car. The car ride was filled with silent embarrassment. Sprinkle's cheeks had turned a bright pink, and Spanky was trying to keep his cool.   
  
Spanky was now pacing back and forth in the office of the APA. They ignored him and continued to smoke cigars and play poker. There was a huge pile of cash in the middle of the table, along with ash trays by their sides and beers. Spanky was getting frantic. Now, he didn't know how to act around Sprinkle. He didn't even know how to act around Sprinkle before the kiss! Brian Kendrick began pulling at his sandy blonde hair, nervous. Bradshaw then noticed the pitter-patter of feet and turned around to see Spanky pacing back and forth. "Damn, Spanky! If you keep on walking back and forth, you're going to wear the floor down!" Bradshaw joked, as Farooq laughed. The two large men knew it wasn't possible because he was so small.  
  
"Sorry guys but, I'm worried!" He cried, his voice cracking. Spanky slapped his hand over his mouth and his face began to grow as red as Lita's hair. Farooq and Bradshaw heard it and cracked up.  
  
"Boy, you're still not done with puberty?" Farooq asked, taking a sip of his beer.  
  
"Yes, I am!" He squeaked, causing the APA to roar with laughter. Brian Kendrick dashed out of the office and ran to a table filled with refreshments. He grabbed a bottle of water and quickly chugged it down. Huge mistake. Soon, Spanky had to go to the bathroom! It was an emergency! He couldn't contain himself, so he dashed down the hallways. As he was running, he accidently bumped into Sprinkle, knocking her over. "Oops! Sorry, Sprinkle!" He said, jumping up and down. He helped her up as she looked at him weirdly.  
  
"What's up?" She asked, trying to ignore it.  
  
"I can't talk right now! Nature calls!" He said, running off to the bathroom. Spanky finally made his way to the bathroom and when he opened the door, he was hit with a scent that could cause skunks to faint. Spanky made a face as he hopped over to the urinal. As he was trying to go, he spotted a large set of legs sticking out from underneath the stall. For sure, it was Big Show. And he was going number two. Big Show grunted as he was doing his business. Spanky could hardly go. Finally, Spanky was finished but, Big Show was far from over. Spanky washed his hands and plugged his nose, running out of the bathroom. Eddie Guerreo was standing by the door, slapping his knee. Eddie chuckled and asked,  
  
"How is it?"   
  
"Horrible!" Spanky replied, walking off. He then spotted Sprinkle who was standing by the table, alone. He looked at the clock. She was scheduled to face Shaniqua in ten minutes. There she stood, in her wrestling gear, the ballerina outfit. Her blue eyes stood out from everything else, shining in the light. He watched her from a distance.  
  
Alicia Owens sighed as she ran her finger along the wooden table. Nobody else liked her. She was classified as a loner. Sprinkle didn't want to be hanging around Spanky all the time, because he had other things to do. Better things to do than hang out with her. She pouted as she picked up a bottle of water. She was getting ready to drink it when she remembered Spanky's situation. Her blue eyes looked up at the clock on the wall. Five minutes until it was time for her match with Shaniqua. She sighed and put the bottle of water back down. Sprinkle walked off to the curtains and began to prepare for her match. She was lucky that the Basham Brothers were banned from ringside. But, that still didn't hide the fact that Sprinkle was going to be pulverized in the ring. Inside, her heart cringed as she thought of the amazingly tall and super strong woman. As her mind was racing, she almost missed her cue. "Move Over" by Spice Girls came on and Sprinkle stepped out from behind the curtain. The thousands of pairs of eyes stared at her as she walked down the ramp, dressed in her ballerina get-up. The crowd laughed at her as she slid into the ring. 'They hate me.' She thought as Shaniqua stepped out from the back. "You're DEAD!" She screamed as Sprinkle began to get frightened and began to pray.   
  
Her opponent got into the ring and immediately began to toss Sprinkle around. Sprinkle was too scared to move out of the way. Shaniqua grabbed her by her blonde hair and swung her around. She landed on other side of the ring. Sprinkle slowly began to get up, as she felt Shaniqua's strong hands grab onto her. Sprinkle tried elbowing her way out but, failed. Shaniqua kicked her in the stomach and nailed a vicious powerbomb on her. She laughed as she pinned. The match was a quick one. Shaniqua obviously got the victory but, it was short-lived when Spanky ran down to the ring. He couldn't stand it anymore, seeing her get beat up. She didn't deserve it. Brian Kendrick slid into the ring, attacking Shaniqua with his finisher, Sliced Bread No. 2. The crowd screamed as they watched her fall. Spanky quickly got Sprinkle out of the ring, before Danny and Doug Basham could come down. 


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates...I might be getting my net back on the weekend or whatever. Anyways, you know the drill...I don't own anything except for Sprinkle.  
  
Shaniqua, Doug and Danny Basham were now in hot pursuit of Spanky and Sprinkle after they had escaped from the ring. It was now a commercial break and the trio were in the hallways, searching for the two. Spanky had dropped Sprinkle off once they had reached backstage and the two went their seperate ways. Sprinkle was walking along, headed to her locker room when she stopped dead in her tracks. Her blue eyes met with a fierce stature, obviously belonging to the Amazon woman, Shaniqua. There she stood, a growl on her face and a leather whip in her hand.   
  
The Basham Brothers were on the other side of the arena, scanning the area for any sign of Brian Kendrick. Spanky was sneaking around, trying to avoid the brothers as much as possible. He finally saw light when he found the door to his locker room. When he reached to open the door, a hand stopped him from doing so. Spanky gulped and looked up. Standing there were Doug and Danny Basham with evil grins on their faces.   
  
"Well, well, well...Look what we have here!" Shaniqua exclaimed, staring Sprinkle in her eyes. Sprinkle's skin premeated to her bones and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as the extremely tall woman glared at her.  
  
"Yes?" Sprinkle managed to squeak out, her knees shaking.  
  
"Is that all you can say, little girl? Are you that scared of me?" Shaniqua asked, inching her face closer to the frightened Sprinkle's. Sprinkle was breathing heavily and unable to answer. "ANSWER ME!" She demanded, hitting the wall that Sprinkle was backed up against with her leather whip. The petite young lady cringed. That could've been here. In fact, it COULD be her in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me." Sprinkle begged, hoping that she would stop. She had no such luck.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" Shaniqua questioned, her brown eyes staring a deep hole into Sprinkle's pale and terrified face.  
  
"B-b-be-be-because I didn't do anything." She finally answered, her whole body shaking.  
  
"Oh, yes you did." Shaniqua said with a smirk. "You got your little boyfriend to interfere in our match and now, you're going to pay. I've got Doug and Danny already with him, and they're probably beating the living hell out of that pipsqueak as I speak."  
  
Meanwhile, Spanky was in his locker room, tied to a chair with ropes. His hands were behind his back and his feet were tied to the legs of the black steel chair. Doug was watching Spanky's every move while Danny guarded the door. Danny had a wooden baseball bat in his hands, watching the door. Spanky's heart was beating ten miles per minute, as Doug breathed down his neck. Spanky's eyes were shifting around, as he tried to think up a way to escape. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Danny Basham grunted, tapping the bat lightly onto his hand.  
  
"Shaniqua!" The woman answered. Danny opened the door and in she walked, with Sprinkle by her side. Shaniqua tossed her into the room by her long blonde hair. She fell to the floor, onto her hands and knees.   
  
"Sprinkle!" Spanky cried, watching as the blonde was being kicked in the ribs and the whip began hitting her back. She yelped in pain and Brian Kendrick could do nothing about it. Alicia Owens had tears of pain in her eyes as she witnessed Spanky being tied to the chair, helpless. The two looked at each other, and were filled with sadness. Spanky couldn't do anything about Sprinkle being whipped and kicked. Doug, Danny and Shaniqua continued while Sprinkle tried crying for help but, nobody was able to come to her rescue. 


	6. Chapter Six

Author's Note: If I claimed to own anything except for Sprinkle, my ass would be sued by now.   
  
The Basham Brothers and Shaniqua continued to beat on Sprinkle, while Spanky could do nothing but watch. He could feel his heart break as Doug Basham picked her up and executed a devastating powerbomb on the helpless woman. Spanky shouted for help. "SOMEBODY! COME HELP!" He screamed, before receiving a slap across the cheek from Shaniqua. He took the pain in and continued for nothing could be as painful as watching Sprinkle get beat up. Danny Basham stomped on the injured Sprinkle, hitting her harder each time his boot hit her back. She yelped but, it was no help because Danny Basham had picked her up and tossed her onto the concrete wall. Sprinkle's head bounced off the wall and she landed in a lifeless heap on the floor. Spanky screamed once again, receiving another slap. He began shifting his chair around, and the steel made loud clanks against the floor.   
  
In the mean time, Bradshaw and Farooq had left their office and were wandering down the hallways of the arena, with cans of beer in their hands. They heard screaming coming from Spanky's locker room. "What the hell is that?" Bradshaw asked, as Farooq simply shrugged. The two began walking over to the locker room. Farooq was the one to open the door and he was the first to see an unconcious Sprinkle on the floor, and Spanky being beaten up by Shaniqua and the Basham Brothers.   
  
"What the hell is going on in here?!" Farooq asked. Shaniqua was the first person to spin around. She ran towards the APA, but was knocked down by a clothesline from hell by Bradshaw for her actions. The APA dropped their beer and charged at the Basham Brothers. Doug and Danny were caught off-guard as Farooq grabbed Danny and began pounding him on the head. Bradshaw had Doug by the neck and threw him into the wall. When Doug came back, Bradshaw executed a side-russian leg sweep onto him. Farooq got rid of Danny by giving him a spinebuster. Once they were out, the APA began untieing Spanky, which was a harder job than they had expected because he was being fussy about wanting to help Sprinkle and was shifting around. Also, the Bashams had done an excellent job at tieing the knots.  
  
"Well, it looks like these Bashams got their badges for knot tieing in Cub Scouts!" Bradshaw joked, as Farooq let out a loud laugh. Spanky rolled his eyes.  
  
"Not funny at the moment, guys! Get me out!" He exclaimed, twisting his arms and legs.  
  
"Well, if you stay still boy, it'd be easier." Farooq snapped back. Spanky stayed still patiently and in a matter of minutes, he was free from the chair. Spanky leaped up from the black steel chair and let out a cheer.  
  
"Woot woot!" He shouted, jumping around until he saw the still unconcious Sprinkle laying on the floor. His face went from a smile to a frown. Bradshaw began walking over to the lifelfess young lady but, Brian Kendrick beat him to it. He kneeled down beside her, holding her in his arms.  
  
"Come on, kid. Let's get her to the hospital." Farooq said, ushering everybody out of the locker room. Spanky carried Sprinkle in his arms, all the way over to Farooq's SUV. Spanky placed Sprinkle in the back of the car and got in with her. Bradshaw took the passenger's seat and Farooq drove.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the group was at the general hospital. Bradshaw held the door open as Spanky rushed in with Sprinkle in his arms. Her body was limp as Spanky brought her over to the front desk. The secretary, a middle-aged brunette with black bags underneath her eyes, showing that she didn't get enough sleep last night took one look at Spanky and her lips began to curl up into a smile as she saw his short stature. Her green eyes then saw Sprinkle in his arms and her expression changed. The APA stood behind Spanky. "What happened here?" She asked, making sure that she didn't laugh at the young man because it looked like he had two extremely big henchmen with him.  
  
"She got severely beat up and thrown onto a wall. She's unconcious!" He said, quickly. The secretary pulled out a couple of forms from a folder and placed them onto the desk that seperated her and Spanky.  
  
"Fill these out. I'll get a stretcher out here for her." She told him, picking up the phone. Soon enough, a couple of residents came out with a stretcher on wheels. Spanky laid Sprinkle on it and they rushed her off. He then accompanied the APA over to the waiting room. Bradshaw and Farooq sat on either side of Spanky as he looked down at the forms in his hand. He began to fill out as much as he could, which wasn't much. All he knew was that her real name was Alicia Owens, her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue, and she was from Rochester, New York. Sure, he knew that she liked watching Saturday morning cartoons but, he couldn't put that on the forms. He sighed and leaned back on his chair. Bradshaw raised his eyebrows at the young wrestler.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, as Farooq leafed through an issue of People Weekly.  
  
"I just realized that I don't know anything about her. I'm supposed to be filling out this form like I know all about her but, I don't. And if I don't know anything about her, how can I love her?" Spanky questioned, running his fingers through his sandy blonde hair. Farooq stopped reading his magazine and answered his question.  
  
"Because you don't have to know everything about a person to love them. I think it was love at first sight for you, kid." He replied, as the three went silent. They burst out laughing a couple of seconds later.  
  
"That was the sappiest thing I've ever heard you say, Ron!" Bradshaw laughed, calling him by his real name, Ron Simmons.  
  
"That is sappy. But, I think it's true." Spanky spoke up, as a doctor walked into the waiting room. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: If I claimed to own anything except for Sprinkle, my ass would be sued by now.   
  
The doctor was in the waiting room, scanning around. The secretary that Spanky had encountered before rose from her seat, tugged the doctor on the sleeve of his coat and pointed to Spanky, Farooq, and Bradshaw who were sitting down and chatting. He nodded at the secretary and began making his way towards the men. The doctor was reasonably young, maybe just over thirty with jet-black hair and brown eyes. He stood at about 5'11", taller than Spanky, but not taller than any members of the APA. He approached them with a silver clipboard in hand. "Good evening, gentlemen. My name is Doctor Wong and I take it that you three brought in the unconcious young woman?" He asked, looking at them as Spanky sat up straight and handed Doctor Wong the practically empty forms.  
  
"Yes, that's us. How is she?" He asked right off the bat. Doctor Wong took the forms and looked over them quickly.  
  
"She's not in good condition, I can tell you that right now. We're going to have to keep her overnight for some testing and see if she wakes up anytime now. Let's see...Alicia Owens, is it?"  
  
"That's her." Farooq stated with a nod. Doctor Wong nodded at the man and then bit his lip.  
  
"The only other things I see on here is blue eyes and she hails from Rochester, New York." He said, looking at the three gentlemen. Bradshaw and Farooq just looked at the doctor as Spanky ran his hand through his hair and gave Doctor Wong a sheepish look.  
  
"She works with us and that's all I really know about her."  
  
"I see." Doctor Wong commented with a nod. "And where is it exactly that you work?" He asked, with a pen in hand and he began to place it to the clipboard.  
  
"World Wrestling Entertainment. We're wrestlers." Bradshaw told him, as Doctor Wong jotted it down.  
  
"And exactly how did this happen?" He questioned, as Spanky took the lead and answered.  
  
"She was thrown to a concrete wall in a locker room and hit her head."  
  
"I see. But, aren't those attacks staged? I understand that you all work and it does hurt but, I read on a wrestling site and I heard from my younger son that the attacks are staged." Doctor Wong asked, looking up from the clipboard.  
  
"Yeah, most of them are. But, this one wasn't. Anyways, Doctor...when will I be able to know how she's doing?" Spanky said, changing the topic of the conversation.  
  
"I don't suggest that you wait overnight, sir. It's going to take awhile because we have to see if she wakes up first. Why don't you gentlemen head out for the night and if you want to see Miss Owens, I guess it'd have to be tomorrow."  
  
"But! But!" Spanky tried to protest but, the APA began dragging him out of the hospital.  
  
"Alright, Doctor. Thanks. We'll take care of him." Bradshaw said, as him and Farooq dragged Spanky all the way over to the car, threw him in and then drove back to the arena to get their things.  
  
When they arrived at the arena, Vince McMahon was waiting for them in the parking lot. He wasn't in character at the moment and actually looked approachable. The night had ended just a couple of minutes ago and before Spanky, Farooq and Bradshaw could get over to Vince, they were mobbed by fans who wanted pictures and autographs. Fifteen minutes later, they finally reached Vince. "How is she?" He asked, tapping his foot on the ground.  
  
"We have no idea. The Doctor told us to stop by tomorrow to check on her." Spanky said.  
  
"What happened?" The Boss questioned as the four of them began walking back into the arena.  
  
"The Bashams beat her up and threw her to the wall. She hit her head and became unconcious." Spanky told him, as he watched the APA go back to their office to grab their things. He walked with Mr. McMahon to his office.  
  
"Well, I guess that's another one out on injury. Thanks, Kendrick. You're a good kid." Vince McMahon said, opening the door to his office.  
  
"Thanks Mr. McMahon." Spanky said with a smile before heading off to his own locker room.  
  
It was 7:30 in the morning of the next day and Spanky was up and ready in his hotel room. He hardly got any sleep that night because all he could think about was Sprinkle and whatever condition she might be in. Spanky paced around his room, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white short-sleeved button down. He began tugging at his shaggy hair and was growing more nervous by the minute. Farooq and Bradshaw had agreed to go to the hospital with them but it was only 7:40 by the time Spanky had begun pacing and he was afraid of waking up the two men. Spanky decided to go for a walk and grabbed his black windbreaker. He left his hotel room and walked down the corridor, over to the elevator. He was going down when at the fourth floor, the elevator stopped and the door opened. In walked the United States Champion, Eddie Guerreo. Eddie had on a black t-shirt with black jeans. His hair was slicked back and he had his title belt draped over his shoulder. His tag team title belt was around his waist. "Hey Esse! How's it going, homes?" Eddie asked, as Spanky laughed.  
  
"Eddie...we're not on TV. What's with this being in-character thing?"  
  
"Hey, chico! Eddie Guerreo has no character on TV! Eddie Guerreo is the United States Champion and the Tag Team Champion, 24/7! You got that, Esse?" Eddie said, with a laugh. He was only kidding around. The two men headed down to the main floor together and then went their seperate ways. Eddie was headed to the hotel's diner as Spanky left the area and began walking along the streets. He stuck his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he walked, scuffing the bottom of his sneakers onto the sidewalk. As he was walking, he spotted a small rock and began kicking it along. He gave the rock a kick and the grey stone went flying to the side, and hit a car that was driving along. The driver honked and then pulled over. Spanky noticed and started walking quickly, scared of the driver. The driver was a muscular man, who towered over him at 6'4" and weighed at around 230 lbs. He was bald and was wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt. The black t-shirt had a skull and crossbones on the front and his arms were littered with tattoos. The man also had an eyebrow ring and the middle of his noise pierced, like a bull. The man's face began growing red as he chased after Spanky down the street. The muscular man had finally caught up with the frightened out of his skin Brian Kendrick and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.  
  
"Hey Kid! Don't think you can run from me." He grunted, spinning Spanky around. Spanky winced.  
  
"It was an accident. I didn't mean to do it." He whimpered, his knees shaking. The muscular man pointed his finger that was the size of a hot dog at Spanky and put his face closer to his.  
  
"Why I oughta...hey! Aren't you Spanky from the WWE?" The guy asked, smiling as he took his face away and put his finger down.  
  
"Yes." Spanky answered, still scared of the man.  
  
"I love the WWE! I'm sorry about getting man, Spanky. I didn't know who you were. Do you think I could get an autograph?" The man asked him, this time his facial expressions resembled the Easter bunny.  
  
"Sure!" Brian Kendrick said, as he followed the man over to his black truck. Spanky saw the scratch that the rock he kicked made and cringed inside. He thanked God that he worked for the WWE or he'd look like a pile of dog crap on the street. The man pulled out a pad of paper and a felt pen from the glove compartment of his car. Spanky had to try his hardest not to laugh at the Powerpuff Girls pad of paper the man had and his pink felt pen. The man handed the paper and pen over to Spanky.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." Spanky apologized, biting his lip and trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry about that! My name is Georgie."  
  
"George?" Spanky questioned, not sure if he heard right.  
  
"No, Georgie." The man corrected him. Oh boy! The tough guy's name was Georgie. Spanky signed the paper with,  
  
"Georgie,  
  
I'm sorry about your car. Thanks for watching.   
  
Spanky." He then handed the things back to the tough guy, Georgie. The man smiled and placed the items back into his glove compartment.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Spanky."  
  
"No problem. Have a nice day!" Spanky called out as he waved and walked off. As soon as Spanky had stepped onto the next street and Georgie was out of sight, he began laughing to himself.  
  
Spanky had finished with his walk at around 9:20 and headed back into the hotel. Bradshaw and Farooq, or as most people called them when they weren't on TV, John Layfield and Ron Simmons were sitting at the lobby, waiting. They saw him walk in and got out of their seats.  
  
"Kendrick!" Ron called out. Brian Kendrick spun around to see the men waiting for him.  
  
"How long have you guys been waiting?" Brian Kendrick asked, walking towards them.  
  
"About ten minutes. We checked your room but, you were gone so we came down here. Did you go for a walk or something?" John Layfield questioned, as the trio began walking to the underground parking lot of the hotel.  
  
"Yeah. You'll never guess what happened!" He exclaimed, cracking a smile.  
  
"You were mobbed by a bunch of obsessed preteen girls?" Ron Simmons asked, as Layfield laughed.  
  
"No. I was kicking a rock along the street and I accidently hit some guy's car. And this guy is huge! He's bald and muscular, with tattoos and piercings. He was even wearing a t-shirt with a skull and crossbones on it. Anyways, he's yelling at me until he realizes who I am. And then he asks for my autograph. He pulls out a pink felt pen and a Powerpuff Girls pad of paper. And guess what his name is?"  
  
"Herman?" Ron Simmons asked as he unlocked his SUV.  
  
"Nope, but that would've been an equally funny name. Georgie!" Kendrick laughed as he got into the back seat.  
  
"This coming from a guy who's wrestling name is Spanky!" John Layfield laughed as Ron Simmons got in and started the car.  
  
"Spanky's better than Georgie!" Kendrick fought back in defense as the SUV made its way to the hospital.  
  
A half an hour later, Brian Kendrick, Ron Simmons and John Layfield were walking into the hospital. It wasn't really busy, in fact the place seemed empty. There was a different secretary at the front desk this time, and this one looked like she had gotten some sleep. The secretary was young, in her early twenties with shoulder-length blonde hair and hazel eyes. She sat at the desk, typing something at her computer. She was so absorbed in her work that she didn't notice that the three men stood infront of her until John Layfield cleared his throat. The secretary jumped and then looked up at the waiting men. "I'm sorry! Who are you here to see?" She asked, fixing herself.  
  
"Alicia Owens." Brian Kendrick said, feeling weird because he was using her real name, instead of Sprinkle. The secretary typed the name into the computer and after a few seconds, she responded with,  
  
"Room 211."  
  
"Thank you." Brian Kendrick said and the three men walked off, in search of Alicia's hospital room.   
  
After a couple minutes of searching, they finally found it. The door was open so they walked in. As soon as they entered, they saw Alicia Owens laying in bed, staring at the white wall that stood infront of her. She saw them walk in and gazed at them. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: The only thing I own is Sprinkle aka Alicia Owens.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, seemingly clueless to who they were.  
  
"Hey Sprinkle! How's it going?" Brian Kendrick asked, approaching her hospital bed. She gave him a dazed look, like she was studying an abstract painting. John Layfield and Ron Simmons stood behind Kendrick, peering at her.   
  
"Excuse me? Who's Sprinkle and who are you three?" She questioned, staring at them as if they had three heads each. The jaw of Ron Simmons dropped open.  
  
"You're Sprinkle." He stated, as John Layfield cut in.  
  
"And I'm Bradshaw, or John Layfield. He's Farooq, or Ron Simmons." He told her, pointing to Ron Simmons. "And this is Spanky, also known as Brian Kendrick." He added, placing his shoulder on the too shocked to speak young man.  
  
"And how am I Sprinkle?" She asked, still looking dazed.  
  
"That's your wrestling name." Layfield explained to her, as Brian Kendrick just continued to stare. He could not believe what was going on.  
  
"Wrestling? I don't wrestle. I'm a successful business person who owns a shop in Rochester, New York. My name is Anastacia Beaverhousen." She told them, before looking at herself in the mirror. Her lips curled up into a sly smirk.  
  
"What are you talking about? Your name is Alicia Owens and you're a wrestler." Brian Kendrick finally spoke up.  
  
"At least she remembers that she's from Rochester." Ron Simmons said to them, as John Layfield nodded in agreement.  
  
"No, you're wrong. My name is Anastacia Beaverhousen and I'm a businesswoman!" She exclaimed, her voice screeching.  
  
"Your name is Alicia Owens and you're a wrestler!" Brian Kendrick repeated, boiling inside. Ron and John took a step back and decided to let the two continue to try and settle their dispute.  
  
"My name is Anastacia Beaverhousen, damnit! Don't make me wack you with my thousand dollar Louis Vutton handbag!" She threatened, sounding like a crab.  
  
"It's Alicia Owens and you don't have a thousand dollar Louis Vutton handbag!" Brian fought back, as he watched Alicia/Anastacia get out of her hospital bed. Alicia/Anastacia got to the floor and began chasing Brian Kendrick around the room.  
  
"I'll get one!" She screamed at him. He ran in fright. He ran out of the hospital room and down the hallways, being chased by the mad young woman.  
  
"Help me!" He screamed as Ron Simmons and John Layfield bolted out of the room to help him. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: The only thing I own is Sprinkle aka Alicia Owens. But, I love the name Anastacia Beaverhousen, but it's Karen Walker's alter-ego in Will & Grace so I can't own it! =(  
  
Brian Kendrick dashed down the hospital corridor, as Alicia/Anastacia chased him. He ran as fast as his little feet could carry him and she ran as fast as her little feet could carry her. John Layfield and Ron Simmons hurried after them and were finally able to get a hold of Alicia/Anastacia. She squealed as they grabbed her by her petite shoulders and began dragging her back to her hospital room. Kendrick finally realized that he wasn't being chased and skidded to a stop. After almost knocking over an intern, he walked back to the room. He peered in from the other side, cautiously as Ron and John guarded Alicia/Anastacia. He grabbed the door knob and crept in. She saw him and jumped up, ready to lunge at him. She was unable to because the two men guarding her grabbed her by the shoulders again and set her down. Alicia/Anastacia pointed at him. "You...you...little rat! How dare you question Anastacia Beaverhousen!" She screamed, as he stepped back. Kendrick pointed his finger at his own self. He then managed to squeak out,  
  
"Me?" Alicia/Anastacia snorted.  
  
"No, I mean the two bozos holding me down. Of course I mean you, you nitwit!" She chuckled, but she was the only one laughing. Brian Kendrick's heart dropped. There she was. The woman he loved and she didn't even have a clue who he was. She didn't have a clue who she was. Now she was calling herself some weird name like Anastacia Beaverhousen and acting even weirder. Before, she wouldn't care about brand names and now she was all about the expensive clothes. It was too much at one moment. "Are you listening to me, you little nerd? I asked you, how dare you question Anastacia Beaverhousen!" She yelled at him once again, as Ron Simmons gave her a fierce scowl.  
  
"Don't you yell at him." Ron Simmons threatened, as Alicia/Anastacia could do nothing, but laugh in his face.  
  
"I'm supposed to be afraid of you, buddy? Listen darling, Anastacia Beaverhousen isn't afraid of anyone!" She giggled, thinking the whole situation was light-hearted.  
  
All Kendrick could do at the moment was stare at the strange woman. Something had taken over the usually sweet Alicia Owens and he didn't like it one bit. He was a bit puzzled as he sat down on a chair and began to ponder. Of course, the crazy lady was yelling at him, but he just drowned her out. Ron Simmons and John Layfield had begun lecturing her about who she really was, but she decided not to listen and take a nap at this moment. As soon as Alicia/Anastacia had fallen asleep, the two men approached Kendrick. "That lady is pyscho." John Layfield pointed out. Brian Kendrick ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"No, really?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"She has no clue who she is. What if she comes back and the Bashams go after her? If she doesn't really know that she's a wrestler, she might not even know how to wrestle. They'll kill her!" Ron said, as Brian's eyes went wide. He really hadn't thought of that happening at all. He could feel his heart shattering into millions of pieces.   
  
"Crap." He muttered, as he looked over at the now sleeping patient. She looked peaceful, laying on her side. He then looked up at the APA. "What are we going to do, guys?" He asked, as the two men who stood infront of him shrugged. As Ron Simmons was about to say something, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Ron Simmons said instead. The door opened and in walked Doctor Wong. He held a clipboard in his hand and he took a quick look at it before facing the three gentlemen.  
  
"Good morning, gentlemen. I see that you have visisted with Ms. Owens." He stated, as all three of them looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Well...I wouldn't really call it visiting.." Brian Kendrick began trailing off, as Doctor Wong looked at him with his eyebrows raised this time.  
  
"Really? What happened?" The doctor questioned, as he looked at the sleeping patient.  
  
"It was more like chasing around a pyscho! First of all, she thinks her name is Anastacia Beaverhousen and...and..." Brian Kendrick began to explain, as Doctor Wong cut him off with a nod.  
  
"Amnesia." The doctor told them. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Author's Note: The only thing I own is Sprinkle aka Alicia Owens. But, I love the name Anastacia Beaverhousen, but it's Karen Walker's alter-ego in Will & Grace so I can't own it! =(  
  
"Excuse me?" Brian Kendrick asked, not sure if he heard right.  
  
"Amnesia." Doctor Wong repeated, watching as Brian Kendrick stepped back. Brian accidently walked into Ron Simmons and John Layfield. The two men held him up and then looked at the doctor.  
  
"So, she doesn't know who she really is?" John Layfield asked, keeping Kendrick still.  
  
"Exactly. That's why she claims to be Anastacia Beaverhousen. She doesn't know who she is, so she created an identity for her." Doctor Wong explained, as the APA nodded. All Brian Kendrick could do was stare at Doctor Wong and the sleeping patient.  
  
"Is there any way we could get her memory back?" Ron Simmons questioned. Doctor Wong nodded.  
  
"Yes, there is. But it might be very hard. You need to show her...her old life. Maybe it'll come back to her. Surround her with the things she used to be associated with. It might take a while, for she could refuse all of it at first, but if you do it piece by piece...her memory could come back." He explained, as he watched Ron and John sit Brian down on a chair.  
  
"When will you release her?" Brian Kendrick finally asked.  
  
"Stop by tomorrow. Bring something of her old self. We're going to keep her in. I don't think it's safe to let her out." He explained to everybody. Brian Kendrick stood up from his chair and began leaving the room. John Layfield and Ron Simmons followed him after saying good-bye to the doctor. As soon as they had left the hospital, Brian Kendrick spoke up.  
  
"It's not safe to let her out because she's crazy." Everybody laughed as they got into the car.  
  
The next day, it was only Brian Kendrick who went back to the hospital. Ron and John had decided to hang out at the hotel. In the hands of Kendrick was Sprinkle's wrestling costume, the ballerina outfit. He carried it as he walked into the room. Anastacia Beaverhousen was sitting upright in her bed, pressing a button. A nurse busted into the room, almost knocking down Brian Kendrick. Kendrick stood back as Anastacia began snapping at the nurse.  
  
"What do you mean you guys don't have any alcohol in this place? Every place has alcohol!" She shouted, her voice screeching. Kendrick placed his hands over his ears.  
  
"This is a hospital, m'am." The frightened nurse answered.  
  
"So? Get me something! I need some vodka!" Anastacia ordered. The nurse nodded and hurried out of the room. Before she left, she leaned over to Kendrick.  
  
"How can you know this woman? She's a crazy bitch!" The nurse said to him, as he nodded. She ran off, in search of vodka. Anastacia saw Kendrick standing by the door, holding the ballerina costume.  
  
"Whatcha got there, sonny? A pretty dress you like to wear?" She laughed, snorting. Brian ignored her comment and walked over to the bed. He placed the ballerina costume on her bed.  
  
"It's yours." He answered, pointing to her.  
  
"Don't point at me." She snapped, swatting his hand away. He shook it off and watched as she examined the costume.  
  
"Ha. It's not mine. Who's is it, really? Does it belong to one of those beefy guys you were with yesterday?" She asked, as Kendrick let out a sigh. He blew a piece of hair that was in his face out of the way.  
  
"It's yours." He repeated, growing frustrated. She ignored him and continued.  
  
"Is it the blonde one's? He's a bit too big to fit into one of these, ain't he?" She chuckled, as Kendrick finally took the ballerina costume off the bed.  
  
"It's YOURS!" He shouted, as she looked taken back.  
  
"Okay, okay. Leave it by the door. Who are you anyways?" She asked, as he threw the ballerina costume over to the side.  
  
"It's me, Spanky." He told her, as her lips curled up into a smile. She began to laugh.  
  
"Spanky? What kind of name is that?!"   
  
"It's my wrestling alias. You shouldn't be laughing. Yours is Sprinkle." Her laughing stopped.  
  
"What? I'm not a wrestler. I'm a businesswoman." She stated, firmly. Brian Kendrick shook his head. "I'm a businesswoman." She told him, as he shook his head again. "Yes, I am!"  
  
"No, you're a wrestler. Your theme music is "Move Over" by Spice Girls. Your first match was against Dawn Marie. That ballerina costume is your wrestling costume." He explained, as she looked up at the ceiling. After he was finished, she had her hands folded in her lap and she looked back at him.  
  
"What did you say, sonny? I was too busy staring at these ugly ceiling tiles they have. I think I should call an interior designer if I'm going to be here. Right, right?" She told him, giggling. He turned his back to her, walking over to the door.  
  
"Forget it." He replied, finally getting out of the room. Once the door was shut, his mind began to wonder.  
  
"What happened to the woman I loved?" 


End file.
